


A night to remember

by Soggychan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, GuuRinPa cuteness, Happy birthday Yoshiko!!, These three deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soggychan/pseuds/Soggychan
Summary: It's Yoshiko's birthday and she's got a busy schedule.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika, Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko, Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I ditched a different GuuRinPa fic that I was going to use for her birthday in favour of this one, so... you get a rushed fic instead! Unfortunately, I don't know the meaning of brevity but try to enjoy anyways!
> 
> Happy birthday, Yoshiko!

Yoshiko awoke to sunlight assaulting her eyes. “Guh…” She was sure she had closed her blinds. What demon would haunt her just to wake her up like such?

“Come on, Yoshiko. It’s time to wake up. You’ll be late for school.”

Oh right. That one.

Yoshiko groaned and turned over to see her mother looming over her, a small smile on her face at the sight of her daughter waking up. “Come on, I’ve got breakfast ready. You should eat some before you go instead of just a piece of toast.”

To think her mother would dare insult her lack of a morning appetite. Yoshiko considered the totally real curse she could put on her before the door her mother opened the door to exit her room, an unusual smell wafting in. Sausage and… pancakes? Regardless of if her guesses were correct, her stomach growled loudly, forcing her to throw the blanket off. Tempting her with food. Could her mother possibly have some ulterior motive? There’s no way…

Or is there? Yoshiko ran through all the possible scenarios in her head. Was she disowning Yoshiko? She probably wouldn’t make some extravagant breakfast for that. What about moving? Were they going to move from Numazu and that was her way of apologizing? Unlikely, they didn’t exactly have the money to go very far unless she suddenly found a herself getting a big promotion. Nothing made sense.

She took her sweet time getting to the living room, peering in to scope out the situation. There was indeed a feast on the table. Well, a feast as far as she was concerned. Plates with sausage, eggs, pancakes, all things that made her mouth water on sight. She cleared her throat as she entered the room to hide the sound of her stomach growing once again. Her mother looked up and smiled from the table, patting the chair next to her. Despite her desire to hide her interest until she knew the cause, Yoshiko quickly shuffled over to the seat.

“Dig in.”

Yoshiko was about to retort but her stomach growled again and she gave in, taking one of the small sausage links and downing it in record time. That was all it took for her to fully begin digging in. As opposed to her usual one to two pieces of toast, this was above and beyond. The sausages were juicy, the pancakes were fluffy, there was nothing more she could ask for. But then she remembered her worries from earlier and turned a curious glance to her mother.

“Um, so… why are we having a huge breakfast?”

Her mother blinked in surprise before laughing. “Did you forget what today is, Yoshiko?”

Of course she didn’t. She almost never bothered with the date unless it was close to Christmas or the birthdays of her girlfriends. That thought gave her pause. Birthday? There was no way, right? Wait…

“Eh? Is it…?”

Her mother laughed again and stood, wrapping her arms around her daughter. “That’s right. Happy birthday, Yoshiko.” Yoshiko stuttered a bit but mumbled a ‘thank you.’ “I have to work late tonight, so I figured we could celebrate it in the morning. I’m sorry.”  
“T-That’s fine.” She tried to her the smile on her face. “Thank you, mom.”

They spent the rest of the morning doing a little celebration. Yoshiko ate to her heart’s content and received a present in the form of a dress from her mother. She had half-expected it to be some frilly white or pink dress, but it was straight out of one of those gothic lolita shops and Yoshiko had to admit she liked it quite a bit. She could use it on one of her streams soon.

After her mother eventually left for work, Yoshiko snatched up her phone. She had almost forgotten that they had planned an Aqours practice session that day. It was probably her fault for not speaking up about it being her birthday, but she had forgotten so… she supposed she had to go. Two messages. Both from Hanamaru.

**Happy birthday, Yoshiko-chan!!**

**Wait, they told me not to send that, forget I said that!!**

“Pfft. Come on, Zuramaru.” She had a feeling where this was going and began packing her practice bag.

-

-

From Hanamaru’s message, she had expected a surprise party to be awaiting her, but when she arrived at Uranohoshi, a sleek black car blocked the gate. A woman in a suit and sunglasses stood next to it, turning her head in Yoshiko’s direction as she approached. She debated asking the woman what she was there for, but it was the mysterious lady that spoke first.

“Yohane-sama?”

Yoshiko’s eyes lit up at that and she instinctively let out a, “Ku, ku, ku,” before stopping herself. She didn’t even know who this person was. But, well… she wasn’t about to correct her either. “That is I. May I ask what business you have with this fallen angel?”  
“I have been instructed by Ojou-sama to pick you up.” She opened the door and gestured for her to get inside. “There is a dress inside that Ojou-sama has prepared for you.”

She hesitated a bit, but this seemed just like something Mari would do. So, she sighed and hopped in, figuring nobody would go through that much work to kidnap her. Mari had apparently spent a pretty dime on a gorgeous black dress that she struggled to get into during the ride. A pair of heels accompanied the dress and Yoshiko glared at them. She never was one for heels, but she donned them since Mari put so much work into this. The woman remained silent the entire way, eventually pulling up to a place she was very familiar with. Dia’s home. It was a more traditional style home, but it was large and never ceased to amaze her. They could fit Yoshiko’s apartment in there more times than she could count.

The woman opened the door and allowed her out before getting back in and driving away, leaving Yoshiko to walk down the small path leading to the actual building. She knocked on the door but received no answer, opting to try the knob instead. Unlocked, of course. She opened the door to stare down the long hallway that lid to Dia’s living room. All of the lights in the hall were off and, from what she could see from under the door leading to the living room, the lights in there were off too.

Yoshiko moved slowly, trying and failing to not make any sound. When she reached the door, she took a breath before pushed it open. It wasn’t really a surprise since they had made it pretty clear from having a driver pick her up, but a wide smile still spread across her face when the lights flicked on, all eight of her close friends yelling, “Happy birthday, Yoshiko!”

Chika was the first to dash up to her, planting a kiss on her cheek. “Yoshiko-chan! Happy birthday!”

“C-Chika.”

“You didn’t really think we were going to make you practice on your birthday, did you?” Mari said, walking up and handing Yoshiko a glass of something she could only assume was alcohol. She looked at Mari in confusion and the girl just pointed at a bottle of apple cider and winked.

Yoshiko shrugged and took a big gulp. And then almost spit it out. “M-Mari, this is…!”

“Champagne!” Mari yelled, picking up another bottle of the stuff and popping it open. “It’s a celebration, loosen up, Yoshiko!”

“We were gonna yell surprise, but Hanamaru told us she already texted you…”

Hanamaru tapped her fingers with a sheepish smile. “S-Sorry, zura.”

“Well, who cares about it being a surprise anyways?” Chika called out, waving the apology away.

Dia walked up next to her, her face a bit red. Yoshiko wondered if she had been drinking, but it didn’t sound like it when she spoke. “Happy birthday, Yoshiko.” To her surprise, her older girlfriend also leaned in, just barely pecking her cheek before pulling away.

“Dia…” Yoshiko smiled brightly. “Thank you, everyone.”

They ushered her inside where her two fellow first years, both dressed as chefs, presented a table full of her favourite foods to her. Mari and maybe Dia hadn’t held back on the cost. The place was decorated nicely too, streamers and balloons lining the walls. It would be a hell of a cleanup, but she knew that could wait for later.

The evening went fantastic. She had no other words for it. Ruby presented her switch and Mario Kart for a change of pace which quickly turned into death match between the first year pair of Yoshiko and Ruby and the third year pair of Mari and Kanan. Mari won the entire thing, making sure to rub it in as much as possible, to which Yoshiko gave a prompt, “Fuck you, Mari!” But that only made the teasing worse for the rest of the night.

At some point, while Yoshiko was absorbed in some story Chika was telling about Riko almost falling off her balcony, Mari and Kanan ushered in a large cake, decorated with her name and several candles. They were lit and the lights flicked off.

“Make a wish!” Chika exclaimed.

Yoshiko snorted. What did she need to wish for? She had her girlfriends and all her friends right there. But she pretended to make one and blew them out to the cheers of the other girls.

Afterwards, Mari made sure to make it present time. In addition to however much money she had spent, she gave Yoshiko another dress, this one black and purple and more of the style her mother had gotten her. Apparently, they had coordinated to make some kind of outfit for her because Kanan’s gift was a pair of beautiful earrings in the shape of bat wings. Both Hanamaru and Ruby each presented a bracelet to her, her name inscribed on the inside of both. Well, she had thought it would be one outfit, but You presented her with a custom-made sailor uniform, to which she could only laugh at. She did appreciate it but that was just like You. Apparently Riko had gone along with the hand-made theme that You had wanted, giving her a smooth black cloak to go over her dress. Yoshiko smirked and put it on, throwing it out in a flourish while giving her fallen angel schtick, the rest of Aqours laughing. Finally, she turned to her girlfriends.

“Don’t worry about it!” Chika said with a laugh. “We want to give our present later so that’s it for now!” The other girls dragged her back into some games before she could begin to question Chika.

The rest of the evening went about the same. It was a lot of fun, the most fun Yoshiko had ever had on her birthday if she was being honest. By the time the party was winding down, Mari was sufficiently drunk enough to try to strip You in the middle of them, so they decided that it would probably be fine to call the party there. It was around then that Yoshiko noticed that Chika and Dia had been missing for… well, she wasn’t sure how long really. She had been so engrossed in the games they were playing that she hadn’t been looking.

Everybody began clearing out the house, including Ruby who held onto Kanan’s arm, which Yoshiko found a bit odd. The fact that she was leaving, she had heard enough of Dia’s woes and anger to know that Ruby was dating Kanan. Mari and You were the last to exit, the latter trying to keep the former from falling over. They stopped at the doorway and Mari turned back to her.

“Enjoy your… your PRESENT, Yoshibo!” Mari broke out laughing as if she had just said the funniest thing she’d ever heard.

“Yoshibo…” You mumbled then threw an apologetic look Yoshiko’s way. “Happy birthday, Yoshiko. Enjoy the rest of it.” She winked and the two girls left.

Yoshiko closed the door slowly before making her way back to the living room, only to the find someone had closed the door leading to it. “Chika? Dia?” She called out but heard nothing in return. She cracked open the door and hesitated before just swinging it open. And her jaw hit the floor.

“Welcome home, Yohane-sama!” Chika greeted her happily, but it wasn’t the greeting that that made her jaw drop. It was the outfit. Chika had donned a tuxdeo, and a nice one at that, complete with shiny black shoes, dark trousers, a buttoned up white shirt with a rather expensive looking black jacket over it. Chika had pulled her hair into a high ponytail to finish the look. She adjusted her tie before bringing her hand to her chest and giving a small bow. Then she looked to her side and nudged Dia who stood next to her. “Come on, Dia, you have to say it to.”

Yoshiko had been so engrossed in Chika, she hadn’t yet noticed her other girlfriend, but when she did, her jaw might well have broken through the wooden floor. Dia… Dia of all people wore a suit, one identical to Chika’s, and damn could she pull it off. Dia had also pulled her hair up into a ponytail, something Yoshiko had seen plenty of times, but she had to admit it was a lot better in a tux. Dia’s face flushed and she fidgeted before finally giving her own small bow.

“W-Welcome home… Yohane-sama.”

Chika nudged her again and Dia gave her an exasperated look before sighing and nodding. Chika did a quick spin, striking a pose where she leaned back on one leg with a sideways peace sign over her eye.

“Little demon number zero, Takami Chika! From the depths of hell, to uh…” She hesitated for a second as if reciting the script in her head. “To serve our mistress!”

Dia took a few extra seconds but finally twirled and landed in the same position as Chika, her back against Chika’s. “L-Little demon… number zero, Kurosawa Dia. F-From the depths of hell…” Her voice fell so low that Yoshiko could barely hear it, even in the otherwise silent room. “To serve our mistress…”

Dia’s face was on fire and Yoshiko couldn’t blame her. She would probably look similar if she were doing the same thing for either of her girlfriends. But she found herself unable to speak, just staring at the two girls in front of her. Chika tilted her head, waiting for a reaction and Yoshiko finally snapped out of it enough to at least speak.

“Uh, what…? I mean…”

“I-I told you this was a stupid idea!” Dia stood straight, shaking her head. “Just because Mari says to do it doesn’t mean it’s going to go well.”

“Ehhh? You don’t like it, Yoshiko-chan? You-chan’s been making these in secret for a while now.” Whether she was trying to or not, Chika gave her those puppy dog eyes that made Yoshiko’s heart skip a beat and she looked away, scratching at her face.  
“I-It’s not like I… dislike them.” She had to recover the situation, if just for Dia’s pride and Chika’s smile. And Yohane was the perfect one for that job. “Ku ku ku.” She drew both girls’ eyes to her. “Excellent work, my little demons. Never would I dare expect less from my most trusted. This Yohane-sama approves of your efforts!” She swept out the cloak that she had kept on the entire night. “Rest easy knowing that you have me received my praises.”

A moment of silence ensued before Chika burst out laughing. “Ahaha! I’m glad you like it, Yoshiko-chan! It was Mari’s suggestion, but I thought it would be really fun!” Chika did another twirl, showing off the outfit in its entirety. “I’ve never really cosplayed before, but it’s pretty fun!”

Yoshiko smiled and moved forward, wrapping an arm around both girls. “They look great on you. That includes you, Dia, so don’t be so embarrassed. I’m… really happy you two did this for me.”

Dia relaxed for a second but quickly tensed up again. “Well…”

“Dressing up like this was Mari’s idea, but this isn’t the present!” Chika spoke up. “Or, I guess it is. Kinda like a part one? Well, let’s just show her. Come on, Dia!” Chika grabbed one of Yoshiko’s arm and Dia the other. They, mostly Chika, started dragging her out of the room, down on one of the halls.

“Eh? Eh? Part one?”

“You’ll see!” Chika seemed almost too happy as she dragged her girlfriend along. They arrived outside a room Yoshiko recognized as Dia’s. “Here you go!” They pushed her inside and Chika closed the door behind her.

Yoshiko tried looking around but it was pitch black inside the room. “Light switch…”

“Wait! Don’t turn on the light! You have to put it on with them off!”

“What? How the heck am I supposed to do that?”

“You’ll figure something out!”

And so Yoshiko was left to fumble around in the darkness. Luckily, she knew the general layout of Dia’s room from being there so many times so she fumbled her way towards the bed. Sure enough, she felt the fabric of something placed over the sheets. With a frustrated sigh, she began the tedious process of getting the dress on. It was big and took her probably over twenty minutes by her estimate. But she got it… somehow, even managing to zip the back up by herself. She was starting to get over this ‘present’ by the time it was over, but she would endure it for her girlfriends.

“I’m ready…” She said, cracking open the door to see if the two were still waiting. They weren’t. “Dia? Chika?” She took one step out before hearing a shuffling below her feet and saw that she had kicked a pile of… flower petals? Rose petals if she was correct. She looked down the hall and saw a line of the petals, leading around the corner. “Really… this is getting pretty corny you guys.” Despite her words she smiled and followed the trail.

The trail led past a large mirror that she had never seen before. It was just leaning against the wall, a pile of flowers set in front of it. The trail continued on, but she figured that had to be one of the stops. Plus she wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to see exactly what dress they had put her in. She paused, blinking to make sure she wasn’t just hallucinating. The dress was large and white, it dragged along the floor slight. Small frills lined the bottom that danced with each of her movements. If she didn’t know better, she would say it looked like a wedding dress. She snorted at the thought and turned away from the mirror, turning her attention back to the trail. There was no use comparing the dress to a wedding dress.

It led around and around the house. Had they planned on her taking a lot of time just to set this up? The tail ended at a set of double doors, one Yoshiko knew well. It was just a large empty room, one where they would hang out in to talk since the entire side could be opened for them to let air in. She pulled the doors open. Moonlight flooded in from her left, illuminating the room enough for her to spot her girlfriends standing towards the back.

Yoshiko suddenly felt a bit nervous as she stepped forward. The place wasn’t decorated or anything, but she half expected the rest of Aqours to have hidden in the room to jump out at her. But nothing happened. She swallowed, her footsteps echoing much too loudly in the silent room. “Uh, Chika? Dia?”

Dia shot Chika a nervous glance but she just smiled and nodded. “Well, we did say this was Mari’s idea… but that was only the first part. This was… our idea.” Chika nudged Dia and they both stepped forward.

“Yes. Because… you’re very important to us, Yoshiko.” Dia finally broke out in a small smile. “And it’s because you mean so much that we wanted to do this. To thank you for bringing a light to our lives that we can never replace.”

“Mm. We had a lot of trouble deciding how we could express that to you but… In the end, this just kind of made sense.”

Chika nodded again and her and Dia took a step closer, both getting down on one knee. Dia removed a small black velvet box from her pocket, holding it between her and Chika. Yoshiko sucked in a breath. She had seen this kind of scene plenty of times in movies but she couldn’t quite believe it was happening here. Wasn’t she a bit too young for a proposal? No, there had to be something else. Maybe it was a joke and something was going to pop out from the box and she was supposed to get scared. Yeah, that had to be it. She nodded, steeling herself for whatever prank her girlfriends had prepared.

Dia and Chika both carefully grabbed the top of the small box and after a quick glance at the other, they pulled it open. It was, in fact, not a prank. Nothing jumped out at her, there was no loud noise or anything of the sort. It just sat there, staring at her, a small gold ring that reflected the moonlight, giving it an almost otherworldly glow. After seeing this moment in movies, Yoshiko had sworn that she would never cry if that time came, but she had lied to herself. Tears trickled down her cheeks.  
“T-That…” When she spoke, her voice shook but she was far too shocked to care.

But just as she reached out to touch it, her vision went blurry. The room started to spin, and her vision grew darker and darker until she could no longer see her girlfriends. She tried to call out for them but no sound escaped. Her heart rate picked up, until the sound filled her ears. And then she was falling, the feeling making her stomach flip. Her vision returned just in time to see her face about to make contact with the floor.

-

-

“Wha?!” Yoshiko shot up in bed, her body covered in sweat. Her eyes darted around but she was alone in the room. “Ha… a dream? I guess that really was a time to remember.” She smiled but almost jumped out of her skin when the door opened. She hadn’t even thought about it, but she was alone, as in her wives weren’t in bed with her.

Chika peeked her head inside and her eyes widened a bit. “She’s already awake, Dia.” She opened the door completely and Dia walked in, holding a small cake in her hands.

“Well good morning, Yoshiko.” Dia smiled sweetly as she walked over. “Or should I say ‘I’ve-always-wanted-to-eat-cake-on-my-birthday-in-the-morning-san.’ We remembered this year.”

“Ahaha. We even made sure to get up early so you wouldn’t sleep till noon just since it’s your day off.”

The moved closer, Dia sitting on the edge of the bed with the cake. Chika bent low next to Yoshiko with a bright smile.

“Happy birthday, Yoshiko.” “Happy birthday, Yoshiko-chan!” They both said together.

Yoshiko let a small laugh escape her. So that’s why that dream decided to grace her that night. It was almost poetic. “Six years ago, huh…?” She mumbled, both of her girlfriends giving her confused looks. “Not like I could forget that night.” That’s right. Her birthday, something she had never really cared about before, had become such a precious day to her.

“Yoshiko-san…?”

She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around the two women. Dia struggled to keep her grip on the cake but Yoshiko wasn’t worried about that. She just wanted to feel them. Six years was a long time and she was amazed she had been blessed enough to still be with those two amazing women.

“Yoshiko-chan? What’s wrong?”

Yoshiko almost laughed at how out of character she was being. But maybe it was the dream or maybe because it was her birthday… she was just a little more honest.

“Nothing. I just… really… really love you two. Thank you, Dia. Chika.” She smiled brightly, not that either of them could see it. “For being the lights of my life, for dragging that girl out into the sunlight… really, thank you.”


End file.
